1. TECHNICAL FIELD
The present device relates generally to baggage identification tags. More specifically, it relates to a novel baggage tag wherein the number of plies required to form the baggage tag is minimized while still providing a tag which resists tearing.
Large numbers of people are being transported today by bus, ship and airplane. Generally, each of these passengers has one or more bags which travels with them to their destination. This necessitates a reliable means of identifying passengers' bags and destinations. In addition to being reliable, the process of tagging the bags must be done in as time-efficient a manner as possible. There is nothing more frustrating for a passenger than to begin a trip by spending the first portion of the trip in a long line. Thus, it is essential for the process to be as streamlined as possible, allowing the ticket agent to spend as little time as possible tagging the bag.
From a financial standpoint, it is extremely expensive for an airline to lose a bag. Some estimates place the dollar cost to an airline at $1,000 for a lost bag, when the cost of replacing the bag is combined with the cost of delivering a bag (if found) and the loss of goodwill to the airline. Finally, money spent on the bag tagging system is money lost by the airlines. Thus, another objective is to make the tag as inexpensively as possible and still accomplish its purpose.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Baggage identification tags have been used for some time. One example of such a tag is the three-ply tag manufactured by Data Documents. In that configuration, the tag is comprised of three plies. The top ply is composed of paper and comprises the surface on which the identification information is printed. Below the paper ply is an adhesive layer, used to permanently join the paper ply to the second ply. This second ply is comprised of tear-resistant VALERON.RTM., used to impart a degree of tear resistance to the tag. Another layer of adhesive is used to connect the VALERON.RTM. ply to the paper liner which comprises the final ply. In another prior art arrangement, the paper is adhered to either a polyester or polypropylene ply. While these designs are certainly effective at accomplishing the task, additional expense is incurred as a result of the use of three plies and two adhesive layers.
Consequently, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a baggage tag utilizing two plies and one adhesive layer disposed therebetween.
An additional objective is to provide a baggage tag having a generally U-shaped cut or perforation in the tear-resistant liner such that a pair of tear-resistant fingers are positioned along the edge of the liner at the portion where the claim stub tongue is removed.
An alternative objective is to provide a baggage tag having a generally straight cut or perforation in the tear-resistant liner such that a straight cut is positioned along the edge of the liner at the portion where the claim stub tongue is removed.
Another objective is to provide a baggage tag wherein a layer of release material such as silicone is placed on the underside of the tear-resistant ply so that the tear-resistant ply may be removed, leaving the adhesive secured to the paper ply.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a baggage tag wherein the base ply may comprise either paper or VALERON.RTM. material.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a baggage tag wherein the liner comprises either paper or VALERON.RTM..
Another objective is to provide a baggage tag wherein the printed identification information may be printed on either the paper or liner plies and wherein the paper or liner plies may serve as the claim stub.
Another objective is to provide a baggage tag wherein the base ply and liner further each comprise cuts or perforations proximate a first end, defining a claim stub between the cut and the first end, the spacing between the cut in the base ply and the first end being less than the spacing between the cuts in the liner and the first end, such that upon removal of the claim stub, a length of the adhesive on the underside face of the base ply is exposed, allowing the baggage tag to be looped around the handle of a piece of baggage, prior to securing the opposite ends of the baggage tag together.